Unexpected Sex Part 2: Picking up where we left off
by hillboy
Summary: We finally get it on


Unexpected Sex

Part 2: Picking up where we left off...

(Based on true events)

In the week after my "encounter" with Marissa, I couldn't look at her without remembering how tightly she had held me as I kissed her neck, the way she had moaned as I ravished her breasts. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long. That Saturday we had another away parade, and once again her parents stayed for the whole thing. My parents were there too, so I had to get a ride home. Two minutes after I closed the door, I got a text from Marissa. It said, "Hey, how about we resume where we left off? As I recall, the last 'episode' had the worst cliffhanger ever." Knowing it would be about a 20-minute walk, I told her I would be there in 30. She said she would leave the front door unlocked. Once I got to her place, exactly 12 minutes early, I went inside as quietly as possible before making my way to Marissa's room. The door was open, and when I turned the corner, I was greeted by the pleasant sight of Marissa standing there in sweatpants and a bra, rummaging through some shirts. Deciding to give her a proper greeting, I silently approached her from behind. Once I was right behind her, I suddenly wrapped my arms around her front and started feeling her up. She let out a small scream, so I whispered in her ear, "Miss me?"

She started to say something, but I cut her off by moving my right hand down her sweatpants and rubbing her clit through her panties. Her words quickly changed into moans. I responded by starting to kiss her neck, but she suddenly pulled away and turned to face me.

"I didn't cross the line, did I?" I asked.

"Who ever said there was a line?" she replied, then pulled her sweatpants off, grabbed me by the face, pulled me onto the bed, and kissed me. Right away, Marissa's hands were tugging my shirt over my head. Once it was off, she began kissing my neck while her hands rubbed my chest. While she was busy, I reached around her back, removed her bra, and tossed it across the room. She pulled back, looked me in the eye, and asked, "And who said you could do that?"

Catching her off-guard, I wrapped an arm around her and leaned forward, causing us to fall onto the bed. I pinned her arms above her head. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, I replied, "I did."

Before she could say anything, I kissed her fiercely and passionately, pushing my tongue into her mouth and massaging her perfect breasts. She moaned into the kiss, and I released her hands. I made a trail of kisses down her jaw before latching onto her neck. "Oh God, yes." She moaned. Once I had made my mark, I took her left breast into my mouth, causing her to arch her back and clutch my head with her hands. As I switched breasts, I felt her hands pulling down my pants. I licked her firm nipple, causing her to moan, "Oh Ryan!"

After a bit, I began kissing my way down her stomach. I had just pulled off her panties when she grabbed my head and pulled me back up.

"What?" I asked.

"I need you. Now."

"Protection?"

"I'm on the pill."

With that, she pulled off my boxers, finally releasing my hard-on.

Marissa gasped as I entered her.

Knowing it was her first time, I paused for a moment. She looked at me and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Well, it's your first time, so I-"

She put a finger to my lips, looked me in the eye, and said, "Fuck me."

With that, I started fucking her. Marissa started moaning, loudly. I was moaning too, but she was so loud that neither of us could hear mine. After about 30 seconds of this, I started going faster, and she responded by wrapping her legs around my waist. As we neared climax, she started screaming my name, this naturally encouraged me to fuck her even harder. After another minute or so, she came; I did so shortly after her. Exhausted, we just lay there in each other's arms. Suddenly remembering the reason we had waited this long, I sat up and asked, "When are your parents getting back?"

Giggling, she pulled me back down to her and replied, "Relax, they're gone until 6:00."

I checked my watch.

"Well it's 5:40 now."

"What? Oh fuck!"

Fully dressed two minutes later, I was walking out the door when a still-naked Marissa pulled me back inside, pinned me up against the inside of the door, and began passionately French kissing me. Instinctively, my hands flew down to her hips. After a minute, she pulled away and, in a seductive voice, asked, "So...when do I get to fuck you again?"


End file.
